Fire
by Daenarys
Summary: I watched the strands of it wind themselves lazily around my fingers; watched them separate and entwine themselves again and again...[ Fic about one of FE's more forgotten and misunderstood characters. Chapter Five up! ]
1. Summoning

Hey! My first story on Fanfiction! ;; This is my first time on here, so don't kill me or anything... x.x

Nino: Yeah, don't. You'll be sorry. Or else!

Winteress: ¬.¬

Quickening: Well! Okay! Read on!

* * *

Anyway...this story is about...Well, you'll find out. It's about the Black Fang, I'll tell you that. I'll leave the rest to you >:)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fire Emblem or anything related to it! I do own this story, however. The name Taelia is out of my own head; the name is never specified in the game, at least as far as I know. Oh, I do not own "The Druid of Shannara" from which my muse Quickening comes. :P Okay enough now, on with the story!

* * *

_Fire._

I watched the strands of it wind themselves lazily around my fingers; watched them separate and entwine themselves again and again. I marveled at the effortless way they twisted gracefully through the air.

In the chill mountain air, it had a warmth of its own, keeping both I and Taelia, my pale grey mare, comfortable in the snow-covered enviroment.

It was not true fire; rather, it was an improved version of it, known as Elfire to the anima magic-users; but that changed nothing.

The fire was harmless now, brushing gently against my long fingers, but I knew its deadly capabilities if unleashed; if the specific words of the spell spoken; I had seen many a foolish enemy incinerated by a well-cast spell of Elfire.

Taelia shifted underneath me, and I sat up, the strands of fire shredding themselves and dissapating, until nothing was left but wisps in the air; just a shadow in one's memory.

Someone was coming. I gathered up Taelia's reins and kept the tome of Elfire ready at hand.

I relaxed. It was no one harmless; some lesser Black Fang member coming my way. He looked to be in a hurry, however; I wondered idly what he was up to. Perhaps he was sent to deliver a message.

He drew to a halt by Taelia's shoulder and looked up into my face, then dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Lady Ursula."

I waited, patiently. Apparently someone had sent him with a message for me; the question was, was it important enough that I could be bothered with it?

Apparently.

"I bring a message," he said, somewhat nervously. I could see his hands shaking; he was afraid of something.

"Yes...?" I asked, drawing out the word.

He swallowed. "Lady Sonia is calling you and the rest of the Four Fangs to the meeting room. You are expected there any moment."

"Very well," I said, turning Taelia and ignoring the messenger. Briefly I wondered what the Four Fangs had been called for, then brushed the thought away. Lady Sonia had sent for us; there must be something important at hand.

I squeezed Taelia into a trot; she jogged along briskly in the frigid air. The Black Fang fortress was up in the mountains; the only time the snow melted was in the middle of summer.

It was a short ride to the meeting room, which was easily accessible. The fortress consisted of different buildings, grouped closely together. Paths between the structures allowed the members of the Fang to move from building to building easily.

I pulled Taelia to a halt outside the stone building, dismounted, and looped her reins around a ring set into the wall. She was trained for battle and wouldn't flee under circumstances that would normally spook a horse, but I didn't want to take the chance.

"Stay," I told her softly, patting her silvery shoulder. "I'll be back."

I brushed several horsehairs off the front of my dress, ran my fingers through my short blue hair, tugged at my earrings, and swung open the heavy wooden door, satisfied that I looked presentable enough.

The room was relatively plain, stone-walled and floored like most of the other buildings. A table was pushed to one side of the room; several chairs were scattered around and a few rugs were stretched out on the ground. This room was seldom used; normally the main hall was used for meetings, but perhaps this was something . . . more confidential.

It was dark inside. Apparently I was the first one here. I flicked several long strands of fire through the air; they landed in the torches in the holders on the walls, and they flared into light, illuminating the room.

A figure moved in the shadows. I started, clutching my book of Elfire, then relaxed, and frowned, upon seeing who it was.

Jaffar, the Angel of Death, one of the Four Fangs, stood silently in the corner of the room, twin daggers held idly in his hands, crimson eyes staring coldly across the room.

I tossed my head. Jaffar was an odd sort; he never spoke to anyone, unless it was sorely important. He stayed in the darkness, slipping silently in and out of places, speaking to no one, a mere wraith in the obscurity of the shadows.

He unnerved me slightly; there was something about his icy glare and odd demeanor that I disliked. However, this affected not only me; I knew for a fact that the Reed brothers disliked him as well, and probably many lesser members as well.

Jaffar said nothing to me, and I ignored him, wondering how much longer I would have to wait before someone else came and delivered us from this silence.

I didn't have to wait long. The far door banged noisily open, and two men entered, snow clinging to their hair and overcoats.

The Reed brothers, Lloyd and Linus, sons of Brendan Reed, were several people that were not too high on my list of favorable people either. They were incredibly stubborn and willful, always questioning Lady Sonia's orders. They did not like what she had done to the Black Fang.

The Black Fang had been different once, it was true. Once a noble and honorable organization, Lady Sonia had arrived one year ago and changed that. Only I, as her most trusted servant, knew what was really going on: the Black Fang was being manipulated to serve the purposes of Sonia's master Nergal, a mysterious person that I knew next to nothing about.

Lloyd and Linus had been different once, too. They had once been kind and reassuring; always there to help with the Black Fang. Things had been so different . . .

But it was over now. There was nothing more I could do. And I know things are changed; I see it from the way Linus looks at me. Once that look was full of happiness, full of joy; now, I see only resentment and anger.

My thoughts were interrupted as the door to the hall banged open with a flourish, admitting Lady Sonia and Brendan Reed...

* * *

Whew! Yay, we got through it. Don't be expecting updates for a while; I've got to find a game script or something to get a vague idea of what comes next, because on my game I'm already at Unfulfilled Heart Hector mode. >.>

Quickening: Please R&R!

Nino: Or else!

Sonia: STOP SAYING THAT! -whacks-

Winteress: Hey! You're not supposed to be in here! -thwacks Sonia-

Miss Daisy: Well, that's it for today! . G'bye, all!


	2. Orders

Hello all! Next chapter is up! Oh, and btw, I can't do any more work on Jealousy until I can get the convos between the Peg knight sisters in Crazed Beast, which I have just so stupidly beat like, two weeks ago without bothering to write them down. Rargh.

Nino: -whisper- She's very forgetful.

Miss Daisy: Yes. And intakes WAY too much sugar.

Winteress: ¬.¬ I heard that!

Quickening: Stop ARGUING!!! Read the story already!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own FE, blah, blah, blah. This was done in the last chapter, and this is the last chapter I'll be doing it in. -sigh- You get the deal.

* * *

Sonia's golden eyes glittered coldly as she surveyed all of us, the Four Fangs; she tossed her long mane of dark hair, crossed the room and took a seat, Brendan following her. We stood, attentive, ready to hear our orders.

"Jaffar," she said, and the assassin dipped his head briefly. He acknowledged her with barely a nod, yet she seemed satisfied.

"Ursula," she continued, eyes flicking to me. Her expression softened a bit more than it had for Jaffar; that was a good sign.

"Lloyd . . . and Linus." She looked at the Reed brothers distastefully, and they shifted slightly, uncomfortable under her piercing gaze.

"That's all of you, is it not?" she asked. A pointless question, if you had cared to ask me, but perhaps it was more for effect.

A pleased smile twisted across her red lips. "If I have you, the Four Fangs, together, I need no one else.

"I have need of you to eliminate a man whose living plagues me."

Yes, it must be important, if we, the Four Fangs, were to be sent to kill this man, instead of lesser Black Fang members. This was most likely an order from the mysterious Nergal.

"His name is Eliwood, noble of Pherae."

"Pherae's located in Lycia, is it not?" I asked carefully. One must never be too curious with Lady Sonia, nor too quiet. Her patience wore thin easily; she was not one to be trifled with.

"Correct," replied Sonia, glancing at me. "But he is no simple country lord. He has friends. Other Lycian lords. Individually, they are no match for you, and yet . . ." She paused, and those cold, cold golden eyes fixed upon me.

"Carelessness invites death."

"Do not make that mistake," I replied politely, perhaps a little too rushed. It was not that I was frightened, just . . . startled, I suppose, by the way she had directed that comment at me.

Still, I was relieved when she turned to the Reed brothers.

"Lloyd, Linus. I have work for you, the Reed brothers, as well. Agreed?" Her eyes glittered dangerously, as if just asking Lloyd or Linus to try and argue with her.

"One question," said Lloyd calmly, or at least he _looked_ calm; no one could tell what he was thinking on the inside. "Are these our father's ord –" He stopped mid-sentence, remembering who he was talking to, and quickly subsituted: "Orders from the head of the Black Fang?"

Sonia laughed, a mocking sound that echoed through the chamber and bounced back off the walls.

"Why, naturally," she said scornfully, and turned to Brendan Reed. "Isn't that right, my beloved?"

Brendan, who had not spoken a word since the beginning of the conversation, muttered something barely distinguishable, but I could hear "yes" somewhere.

"There!" said Sonia smugly. "Are you satisfied?" she demanded. "Remove Eliwood. Your orders come from the head of the Black Fang, Brendan Reed. As members of this group, you will follow that order, yes?"

She paused, and turned her gaze to Lloyd, meeting the swordmaster's brown eyes with her own unnatural golden ones.

"Or . . ." she said, drawing out the word, "does your opponent frighten you into immobility, Lloyd?"

Lloyd opened his mouth, but Linus was faster.

"Sonia! How dare you speak to my brother in such a –"

I admired Linus's bravery, that was for sure. Not many would dare to stand up to Lady Sonia, less would dare to contradict her. That part of him hadn't changed.

Lloyd stopped his brother, with a quiet "Linus."

The younger looked down at the ground. "I know."

Sonia regarded both of them with contempt.

"Sonia," began Lloyd carefully, "we do not need to be chastised by you. Under our father, we are the ones who have carried out the law of the Fang."

_And many others have, too,_ I thought bitterly, but remained silent.

"If Eliwood is an evil person, there is no need for us to hesitate."

Yes, but what if Eliwood was _not_ an evil person? The Black Fang was once an honorable association, but since Lady Sonia's arrival, they no longer targeted only nobles that abused their positions, but whatever Lord Nergal ordered.

"The Fang lets none escape," stated Linus proudly. I looked at him, knowing I shouldn't, but watching him silently.

What had changed him so that he did not care for me anymore?

"We, the brothers Reed, dispense the Fang's justice," said Lloyd quietly. He, despite being older, had always been more calm, always thinking through situations.

Sonia watched them a moment longer, then turned to Jaffar and I, face unreadable.

"Ursula, Jaffar, you understand your orders, yes? Once you find the target, you eliminate him immediately!"

"It will be as you say, Lady Sonia," I said respectfully. "Anything for you."

Jaffar was silent a moment, then spoke in a low, quiet voice. "I've received my orders. I will do my duty."

"Your target's name is Eliwood, lord of Pherae!" ordered Sonia, harsh voice resounding through the bare chamber. "Bring him down! On the Black Fang's honor!"

_Eliwood. Eliwood of Pherae. _The name echoed through my head again and again as I left the meeting chamber. Sonia and Brendan disappeared down a dark corridor; Lloyd and Linus exited the chamber. I didn't know where Jaffar had gone; he had vanished into the shadows again.

I was untying Taelia from the hook on the wall when I heard muffled voices from around the corner.

"Eliwood . . . Sonia . . . Father . . ." I could hear, just barely.

I dropped Taelia's reins and flattened myself silently against the wall, edging towards the corner. Knowing it was a risk, I peered around the corner of the building.

It was Lloyd and Linus.

Lloyd was leaning against the wall not twenty feet away from me. Linus stood across from him. They were conversing swiftly and quietly, but unfortunately, they were quieter than they had been before; I couldn't hear them anymore.

What were they talking about?

"No!" yelled Linus, quite loudly and plainly. "I will not let that woman –"

_"Shh!"_ Lloyd hushed him quickly, then glanced around. I pulled hastily back around the corner, heart beating fast.

They were talking about Lady Sonia, that was clear. I knew they did not like her. But would they go far enough to refuse her orders?

The next few days were relatively uneventful. Just as we had prepared to leave the fortress in search of Eliwood and company, spies had arrived from Ostia, reporting that the young lord of Pherae was heading to Nabata. We couldn't track them that far; Sonia and Brendan could not afford to send the Four Fangs across the continent. No, we would have to wait until they returned to Bern . . . and no one knew how long that would take.

But being the noble lords that they were, perhaps they would catch wind of the Fire Emblem plot.

And, then, perhaps, the Four Fangs would strike . . .

* * *

**Next update!: **Ursula has some rather interesting conversations with the Reed brothers; Eliwood comes to Bern...

Miss Daisy: Haha! I know what Ursula's conversations are!

Quickening: -thwacks- Shut up!

Miss Daisy: -sulks-

Winteress: Well! Please review! Thankies!


	3. Remorse

Hey everyone! I'm back! My mom grounded me unexpectedly from the comp for a week just cuz she thinks I spend too much time on it... x.x But I'm back now! And I finally updated the story.  
For those of you who really want to see the next chapter on Jealousy, I would so love to put it up, except I can't write it till I get the convos in Crazed Beast. (see previous chapter or my bio for more info). So, sorry. You'll just have to wait for now.

* * *

Golden Emblem: Hey! What's up? I haven't seen you around GT for a while...but then, I've been gone for a week. Thanks for reviewing! (and yeah, I always forget to sign in too :P)

Lady Fencer: Hey! I was wondering when you were going to get an account on FF! I heard about you HP fic...keep it up! (I know her in real life. :D) And yes, we all love Lloyd. 

Firelien: Yup, I decided to write about Ursula because a) she's one of the more forgotten characters in the game, b) she's actually very interesting, and c) there are no fics about her. :D I love the Black Fang so much. :P And as for the Linus X Ursula, maybe you should read this chapter...-evil grin-

HellFenix: Thanks for reviewing!

Koriku: Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, we'll never know why they spell Lloyd that way. Well, I guess it looks better. :P

* * *

Miss Daisy: HEY! All this space got taken up by the review responses!

Winteress: Yeah, yeah! You can argue at the end of the chapter! -pushes muses away-

Woodbark: -squeak-

* * *

It had been several days since Eliwood of Pherae had been reported in the Nabata desert. No one knew how long it would take him to return to Bern, if he even did.

But I believed he would; rumor had it he was traveling with relatives of Queen Hellene of Bern. Prince Zephiel's coronation ceremony was to be in ten days, and the queen's relations were probably required to attend.

Of course, if the plan went through, there would be no coronation ceremony for poor Prince Zephiel.

All we could do was wait.

So us, the Four Fangs, idly patrolled the Bern border, where it joined Lycia, watching, waiting, for any sign of the young Lycian lord.

_It was quite foggy, and quite boring too,_ I mused vaguely as I trotted Taelia tiredly around a ridge, noting an old fortress to the northwest. Lloyd and Linus were supposed to be there; no one knew where Jaffar was. He had departed yesterday on a mission from Lady Sonia, however, if Eliwood was coming, he'd better return soon.

Taelia halted, and pricked her ears. I sat up straighter in the saddle attentively. Someone was coming.

Well, I could use the fog to my advantage. Silently, I reined Taelia back into the shadow of the ridge, effectively concealing ourselves.

A slight thump of booted feet on wet grass was heard, and moments later, a figure came into view.

Short and thin, with thick, messy, short green hair. Big blue eyes searched the fog uneasily; I drew back farther.

Nino. Lady Sonia's daughter.

What was she doing here? Most probably, she was carrying a message from her mother. But for who?

I watched her run in the direction fo the fortress, dark cloak wrapped tightly around her.

Perhaps the message was for the Reed brothers. Intrigued, I followed her silently.

I trailed Nino to the fortress where Lloyd and Linus were, always staying just out of sight. Innocent little thing that she was, she didn't even suspect anyone was following her. One day, that would cost her.

Lloyd and Linus were standing just outside the fortress, which was up on the ridge, offering excellent visibility of the entire area. They were talking quietly to each other, but stopped when Nino ran up, hair tousled, eyes bright, cheeks flushed from her run. Sometimes, I envied her innocence. To be carefree and untroubled in this world, in this dark time.

I stayed in the shadows of the fog, lurking just out of sight, interested to see what they would talk about.

Linus turned, and grinned. "Well, if it isn't Nino."

"Yeah! Lloyd! Linus!" she cried happily. I winced at the loud noise. Didn't she realize anyone could be out there, listening?

Like me. The sudden thought cut through my head. Should I really be listening on this? Was it private?

I drove the thoughts out of my head stubbornly. If it was a message for Lloyd and Linus, I had every right to listen as well.

"What's happening?" asked Nino curiously, looking around at the fortress and the fog. "Why are you here? Are you working?"

Lloyd paused, and glanced uncomfortably at his brother. "I...suppose we are," he said carefully. I rolled my eyes. Always the careful one.

"How about you?" asked Linus, quickly changing the subject. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I have a job to do, too!" said Nino happily. "I'm carrying messages for Mother!"

I saw Lloyd and Linus exchange one quick glance.

"So I have to do my best!" continued the little mage, oblivious to her brothers' reactions. "See you!" she said blithely. "Let's do something when your job's finished, okay?"

Lloyd smiled, in spite of himself. "Very well."

"Okay!" Nino grinned at her older brothers, and skipped off. I pulled back, watching her disappear into the fog, in the direction of the village down south.

Where was she going? She was probably meeting someone in the village down there. Who?

I was about to turn and follow her, when Lloyd spoke. For a split second, I thought he had noticed me, but I realized he was talking to Linus again.

"She's a good lass," he said quietly, watching Nino's slender figure vanish into the distance.

"Yes," said Linus wistfully. His face hardened. "Hard to believe she's that woman's child."

Lloyd was silent. I watched the two for a few more minutes, and was about to leave, when Linus began to speak abruptly.

"Look! Down there! What's that?"

I turned, heart pounding in my chest. Had they seen me? No, I realized quickly, they were looking at something farther down south, visible easily from the ridge the fortress was set on.

A small group of people, not easily visible, but apparently led by a young man with red hair wearing blue armor.

Even though I had never seen him before, I easily recognized him, just from the way he carried himself, and from our spies' reports.

Lord Eliwood of Pherae.

So he had come, after all. I smiled in anticipation.

"Can it really be them?" queried Lloyd, peering down at the group. "I thought they were in Nabata!"

"Where does it matter where they've been?" demanded Linus, looking eagerly down. He was ready for a fight, I could tell that. "We've found them now, so let's take care of them, now!"

Lloyd sighed, and pressed his lips together. "I guess you're right..." He turned to his brother. "Go tell Father what's happening," he ordered, in that no-nonsense, calm voice.

"Why?!" Linus burst out. "They're right in front of us! You and I can finish this now!"

Lloyd grinned, and gave his brother a light punch on the arm. I envied that, the way they were so close, both to each other and Nino. I was an only child, and my parents had died when I was only twelve. The Black Fang had taken me in when I was eighteen, and while they took care of me, I never really had any family. Lloyd and Linus had each other, and Nino, and their father. They had had friends, too, up until late, both Legault the Hurricane and Uhai, the Soaring Hawk, had departed for Valor Isle, Nergal's stronghold.

"Moron. It's a precaution," said Lloyd lightly. "Fangs cannot afford mistakes. Don't worry, I've underlings aplently," he said, glancing into the fortress. I supposed that there were more Black Fang inside. "I'll taunt the foe and draw them here to the fortress." His face turned more serious, and he cast another look at Lord Eliwood's group. "I doubt I'll lose, but...They've survived this long, so they must be tough. I might run into trouble..."

"You sure you can handle this?" asked Linus.

"Yes," said Lloyd firmly. "Deliver your report, then get back here with reinforcements."

"You can't be serious!" said Linus, clearly disappointed that he was going to be sent off for reports instead of fighting. "They don't look like they can last long against you, the White Wolf."

Lloyd sighed, and rolled his eyes – the same way I felt. "Just get moving Linus."

"Okay, okay, understood," grumbled his younger brother. "I'll be back soon, though, so leave some for me!" He turned, and began heading quickly away from the direction of the fortress.

Acting on resolve, I spurred Taelia forwards, easily catching up to Linus, and cutting him off. I needed to talk to him.

"Hey --!" He cut himself off, recognizing me. "Ursula. What are you doing here?"

"In case you'd forgotten, I was sent here as well," I said coldly. "The world does not revolve around you. I saw you wanting to fight back there. Why don't you just let your brother handle it?"

"Because it's not fair that he gets to do everything, just because he's older! He just wants to protect me, but I can take care of myself!"

"I don't doubt that," I said dryly, thinking of the many times I'd seen Linus in battle. "Why don't you let me deliver your report?"

He glared at me. "I don't trust you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Don't trust me?"

"I don't trust you to deliver any messages, to anyone. Ever."

"Why?"

"Because you won't just deliver the messages to whoever they're intended for, you'll tell your precious Lady Sonia, too." He spat the last words like they were poisonous.

That last comment hit me like a slap in the face. I jerked back. "Shut up! It's treason to speak like that."

"Treason?" He regarded me coldly. "Treason against what? That woman will _never_ bend me to her will. Brendan Reed, my father, is the leader of the Black Fang, and always will be! And I'll talk when I want, thank you very much!"

"Lady Sonia manages the Black Fang as well," I retorted. "I don't see what you have against her. You, Lloyd, Jaffar, and I, as well as the rest of the Black Fang, are required to serve her."

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" exploded Linus. "She's taken over the entire thing! Now we don't just operate how we used to – we kill anyone, depending on what she says!"

I was silent.

"The Black Fang has changed," he said quietly. "You've changed, too."

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows. Changed?

"Yes," he said bitterly. "You're now Lady Sonia's most trusted servant, aren't you? Can't you see? Don't you understand?"

"Understand what?!"

"You're just being used! You're no more than a tool of that woman, to be thrown away when you're no longer needed! You'll become just like Jaffar, a mindless machine, killing anyone she tells you to!" He paused for breath, and glared at me. "It's like a candle – she lights it, it burns down slowly, and when it's little more than a pool of wax and she has no more need for it, she blows it out! Don't you see? When she has no more use for you, she'll dispose of you!"

"No," I said, shaking my head firmly. "Lady Sonia would never do that."

"Don't be so sure!" he retorted.

"Maybe you've changed, not me!" I snapped. "Maybe it's because you're too stubborn for your own good, and you refused to go along with what was happening!"

"No, Ursula," he said quietly. "It's you. You've changed. You're so much different than how you used to be. And the terrible thing is, you can't see it. You're blind to what you are doing, deluded by your precious Lady Sonia. I want you back how you used to be, but I know that will never happen." His eyes hardened. "I loved you once, but I will never make that mistake again.

"I'm wasting my time. I've got a report to deliver."

Without another word, he turned, and started quickly off again.

I stayed, frozen, watching him disappear into the fog. I don't know how long I stood there, pondering what he'd said.

_No. It's not true. He's lying. It's all lies. Lady Sonia would never do that._

_Or would she?_

* * *

Miss Daisy: Ha ha! Now we can argue! Cliffhanger! Well, not really...You'll be seeing one of Nergal's most precious morphs in the next chapter tho! ;) Someone dies, I guess you know that. 

Quickening: -.-;; Stop spoiling the story.

Miss Daisy: Oh...yeah. Right.

Woodbark: -squeak-

Miss Daisy: Shut up! -crack-

Woodbark: -breaks into little piecies-

Nino: It's no use, he'll come back.

Winteress: Yeah yeah, we know. Break it up. Review, please? 


	4. Confusion

Whew! Finally, I came around to writing this. I've just been so busy with Jealousy lately.

Sonia: Argh! Who cares about the fluxing pegasus knights?!

Miss Daisy: -.-;; -glares-

Quickening: -sweatdrop- I, ah, suggest you should leave, erm, uh, Lady Sonia?

Sonia: NEVER!

Miss Daisy: -unleashes super attack of Talking Pony Bucking Destruction-

Sonia: x.x

Nino: OO;;

Quickening: -relief- Well, at least the stupid authoress finally got around to writing. So for now, us muses are satisfied.

Miss Daisy: -.- NOT UNTIL YOU WRITE ANOTHER ONE-SIDED NINO X L-

Quickening: -clamps hand hurriedly over Daisy's mouth- Shh! Don't even mention that!!

Nino: -sniff-

Miss Daisy: -.- Mrmph! –bites-

Quickening: Ow! Anyway, review responses are at the bottom of the page!

* * *

I don't know how long I stood there, pondering what he'd said. It could have been only seconds, or minutes, or even hours...

A soft nicker from Taelia brought me back to reality. I started a bit, then reassured her with a pat on the neck. "Shh, it's okay," I whispered, perhaps more for my comfort than hers.

I wondered briefly how Lloyd was faring, combating the lordling Eliwood. I suddenly realized I didn't care at the moment. Yet I lingered, on the outskirts of the battlefield, hidden in the fog, watching the young red-haired lord fight the Black Fang. He was good, I would give him that, yet most of the group's orders seemed to come from a young, brown-haired man in a green cloak – the group's tactician, I presumed – that seemed rather scatterbrained for a planner of battles. But he was doing his job well; they seemed to be suffering little injuries.

Perhaps I should step in and help. My gloved hand tightened on the Elfire tome. But no, this was Lloyd's battle. Mine would come in its own good time, as would Linus's. Lord Eliwood's company was tough; they would surely return for more. Being the justice-obsessed valiant young people that they were, they would certainly want to set Prince Zephiel's coronation right.

I turned away from the battle, suddenly realizing I really didn't care what happened anymore. Gradually, the sounds of battle drifted away, and I realized the battle was probably ended. Had Lloyd survived? I turned back, and saw the elder Reed brother standing alone, looking off into the fog. Of course he had survived. He was a Four Fang, after all.

Perhaps I should talk to him. Or maybe he would just give me the same responses as his brother.

"I need to talk to Linus . . ." he said, softly, but audibly. Of course. Linus. It was always Linus.

I clenched my teeth, and turned Taelia, ready to squeeze her forwards, then froze.

Lloyd was standing alone, staring off into the distance. Oblivious to everything around him. Oblivious to Limstella sneaking silently up behind him.

I had no time for words. The morph was clearly intent on hurting Lloyd – not that he or his brother cared about me anymore, I thought bitterly – but I couldn't let it go unnoticed. Swiftly, I snatched up the tome of Elfire –

Nothing came.

_No!_ I screamed silently as Limstella tucked her Silence staff away. Of all the things that could happen, this was the worst. She had caught me unawares, and I had had no chance.

_Lloyd . . ._

It was over in one swift stroke.

"Wha –" choked Lloyd, as he toppled and fell to the ground. "Impossible . . . not a sound . . . nothing . . ."

"Lloyd, the White Wolf," whispered Limstella in her odd, flat, emotionless voice, glittering golden eyes staring expressionlessly down at Lloyd's body. "Such wonderful quintessence."

She left Lloyd dead and teleported away swiftly, vanishing into the air with no trace left behind. I watched, helpless to act, then cursed myself for being so foolish. Lady Sonia would have never been caught off guard like that.

_But Lady Sonia wouldn't have tried to save Lloyd, _either, whispered a nagging voice in my head.

I brushed the thought away. The Silence spell was wearing off, and Eliwood's group was gone. Where had they gone?

No . . . If they were going to the royal palace, Vaida would be there.

Vaida. I clenched my teeth again at the name. I hated that woman. She thought she could take all the glory, just walking in like that. It wasn't fair. I was a much better fighter than she could ever hope to be.

I was turning Taelia to go when I heard footsteps.

Linus ran into the area, trying vainly to look through the fog. "Lloyd? Lloyd!" His foot caught on something, and he tripped. "Wha – Lloyd!"

For some reason, again I could only watch. This time it was of my own free will. Somehow, it just seemed wrong, to intrude between the two of them at this moment.

"Lloyd," whispered Linus, cradling his brother's body in his arms. "No . . . They did this to you! No!" He closed his eyes, and I was startled to see the faint glimmer of tears on his cheeks. "I will hunt them down! I will kill them all! I promise!"

Linus would go after Eliwood and his company? Disobey Lady Sonia's orders?

_He would do that,_ argued my mind, _remember what he said to you?_

I made up my mind. Gently, I squeezed Taelia forwards. The pale grey mare stepped forwards quietly, through the fog.

"Linus," I whispered.

His head shot up, and he caught sight of me. "You!" His eyes flashed angrily. "You! This is your fault! Everything's your fault! Everything's wrong!"

"Linus, calm down," I began. "It wasn't my fault. It was –"

He cut me off before the word "Limstella" could pass my lips. "Go away! Just go! I never want to see you again! _Ever!_"

He closed his eyes, and bent his head again over Lloyd's body, sobbing softly.

Suddenly feeling alone and intrusive, I drew back. Taelia snorted softly, and I rubbed her neck absent-mindedly.

_Everything's wrong._ Linus's words echoed in my head. He was right, in a way. Everything was so mixed up and confused, I didn't know what to do. My thoughts whirled in turmoil inside my head.

In frustration, I kicked Taelia hard, harder than I had meant to, and she bolted forwards with a rush of energy. The wind blew hard in my face as she galloped away, far away. If only it could take me away from everything. If only everything could go back to how it used to be.

Again, I don't know how much time passed. I only knew that finally Taelia slowed to a walk, sides heaving, nostrils flaring. Her coat was matted with sweat, and she champed on her bit, foaming at the mouth.

"I'm sorry," I told her, closing my eyes. She was exhausted. I had acted stupidly again. Now it would be a while before I could work her hard again, and if Lady Sonia needed me for something . . .

I glanced around. Where were we? That was when I realized that Taelia's gallop had taken us to precisely the place I didn't want to be: the royal family of Bern's palace. Well, not exactly; but I could see the palace from my vantage point – farther south of the structure. The fog had cleared up; I could see an armored wyvern, resting upon a far mountain like it was its throne.

Vaida.

I screamed in anger and pent-up frustration, letting the wind take my cry and fling it far away. Taelia did not even start, too exhausted to even move forwards again.

And Eliwood was here. I glared at the small forms in the distance, led by a red-haired man. Eliwood of Pherae. How I had come to despise that name.

Out in the open here, they would certainly notice me, I thought suddenly. Painstakingly, I dismounted and led Taelia slowly to a neighboring village. People whispered as I came in; I glared at them, and they fell silent, and one by one, retreated into their houses, probably recognizing me as Black Fang.

I untacked Taelia and watched her amble off tiredly to graze, feeling tired and worn-out. I had to get back to the Black Fang fortress; yet I couldn't with my horse so exhausted. I would just have to wait.

What did I have? I checked my saddlebags. My magic tomes, of course, Elfire and Bolting. Some food. A Heal staff, the blue jewel on top dull-looking. I had probably used it too much. A – what? I pulled out the Hammerne staff, wondering when I had put that in here. I didn't even remember where I had gotten it; I had never used it either.

"Oh!" A surprised gasp startled me. I looked up quickly, still holding the staff.

The visitor was at the entrance to the village, blinking at me. It was an attractive young woman, slender, with cropped red hair and green eyes, mounted on a pony. _A troubadour_, I thought, but she looked to be quite experienced; perhaps she would be a valkyrie soon.

"Oh, my. It's you . . ." I murmured, suddenly recognizing her. She had been with Eliwood of Pherae's group.

"Me?" She blinked, looking confused, as if to say _Do I know you?_

"Yes, you. That's right," I continued, glancing past her. There were several Black Fang wyvern riders a distance away from the village; however, they were being taken care of by several other members of Eliwood's little entourage.

"You're with them, right?"

She only nodded mutely, and I could tell she was thinking about leaving.

"I know that this isn't what I'm supposed to do," I said. If Lady Sonia saw me fraternizing with the enemy . . .

"But I'll not hand glory over to that newcomer, Vaida," I said bitterly, glancing to the far mountain where she was waiting.

The girl was looking confused again. I blinked. "What? Oh, nothing, I'm talking to myself," I realized. I _had_ been talking more to myself than to her.

"More importantly, I want to give you this," I said without thinking, holding out the Hammerne staff. "It's a hammerne staff. It repairs items. It can make most items like new again."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, leaning down from her pony to take it carefully from my hands and examine it. "But I – how could I ever thank you?"

She was polite, I'd have to give her that. Not many others would be so friendly to an enemy. Did she even know I was Black Fang? Never mind.

"Promise me you'll bring that wyvern-riding hag down," I said abruptly, eyes straying once again to Vaida, perched on the mountaintop.

"Wha –"

"I'll be seeing you again, I'm sure," I countered, smiling slightly.

"Oh!" Quickly, she turned, and trotted away.

_What did I just do?_

I had just given an expensive staff to someone I didn't even know – the enemy, to make matters worse.

What had come over me? Perhaps it was just because she had been a troubadour, like I once was . . . young, and innocent.

_The old Black Fang would have done that,_ teased that nagging voice in my head. _The old Black Fang would have been glad to help little lord Eliwood of Pherae dispense justice. After all, you're helping in the Fire Emblem plot now, aren't you? Just so that Desmond's bastard daughter will become heir, and not his son, the true heir. That's not what the old Black Fang would have done, is it?_

I sighed, and covered my face with my hands, rocking back and forth gently. Taelia nickered supportively. What had I done?

My life in the past week or so had become such a twisted mess that I had been driven to the brink of mental and physical exhaustion. Everything I had done haunted me, persisting, asking whether it had been right or wrong.

_Right or wrong . . ._

_What had I done?_

_And what could I do now?_

_What could I do?_

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know Limstella doesn't have a Silence staff. It was merely an addition for the storyline. XD Okay, okay, on with the review responses! They're getting put down here because a) too many people are reviewing (no, jk! I like it when you review!) and b) because the muses take up too much space when they argue.

Miss Daisy: -.-;;

Van Thorn: Hey! Glad you got an account here. Yes, the candle metaphor was actually invented by my sister. X.x I will not take credit. XD And yeah, I've seen her fanlisting too...but there are zip fics about her. So I wrote one! –cheers-

elven-girl10: Thank you very much for reviewing!

aviatrix8: I really don't think of Ursula as a villain; rather, I see her more as a relatively good person who just got mixed up in something bigger than her. :D Oh, and I really love your story Brotherly Love. There's a little homage to your fic in this chappie (innocent, young troubadours) XD Thanks!

Koriku: Heh heh...plot-ness...XD Don't you poke my fics! J/k. Floyd, Lloyd, grey-haired! ROFL! XD That's hilarious.

Genocideking Archfiend: Woah... How come I can never write long reviews like that? o.0 And yeah, I totally agree with your point about writing about less-used things like that. And yes, Ursula will die. :( : ( :( Heh. Yeah, and I agree, Sonia, Limstella, and Ephidel are very cool as well. Thank you for reviewing!

uber-kludge: Yes, aren't we all on the Lloyd bandwagon? XD As a pre-promote, he woulnd't have been THAT useful, but I'd have loved to see his SCs...pity. XD Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Quickening and Nino: -have escaped from Miss Daisy-

Quickening: Next chapter coming...well, we don't exactly know. Hopefully by the end of this month.

Woodbark: te-te

Quickening: Woah, he's added a new word to his vocabulary. Not that we'll ever know what "te-te" means, but...it's a start.

Nino: -pokes- Review!


	5. Advice

Hello! –hides from angry reviewers- I'm sorry I didn't get updated for so long! It's just that the gamescript on Gamefaqs only goes up to chapter 23, and so I had to wait till I myself got to Pale Flower of Darkness. Sorry. x.X

Well, without further ado, I present to you the long-awaited next chapter of Fire. Review responses at bottom of page. Thanks. Oh, and the muses are on vacation. –relieved- For a little while, at least...

* * *

I waited, trying to compose myself. Another glance at Taelia revealed that the silvery-grey mare was still tired, but recovering. She was of hardy Sacaen blood and did not tire easily; I was glad for that.

I tapped a foot impatiently on the cobblestones of the village street, watching Lord Eliwood and his small army leave the area. Where were they going now? The girl with the green ponytail was leading them.

_North._ They were going north. North was the direction of the Black Fang fortress.

_It could be a coincidence,_ I tried to reassure myself. After all, the fortress isn't the only thing in the north, is it? And they wouldn't be able to find it, either.

_Don't be so sure,_ replied my mind. _They've Sacaens among them, remember? And they're tracking Vaida's puny troops._

I gritted my teeth. Of course. Her stupid soldiers would leave tracks in the snow, plain as day. I had to go now. If they reached the fortress before me...

Taelia jerked her head up, surprised, as I shoved everything back into her saddlebags and re-saddled and –bridled her again.

"Sorry," I murmured as I tucked the Elfire tome under my arm and mounted back up. "But this is urgent, you know?"

Her tiredness restrained us to a painfully slow trot, with frequent walking breaks, as we headed east, then north, taking a shortcut I had learned long ago. Hopefully, it would allow us to reach the fortress before Lord Eliwood. After all, they were a large group.

The both of us exhausted, we finally reached the mountain fortress, hours later. It had never looked so welcoming before.

"Lady Ursula!" exclaimed a startled member as he rushed up to take Taelia's reins. I dismounted stiffly, joints aching from the long journey.

"Make sure she's well taken care of," I gasped to the man. He nodded, frightened, and led Taelia off.

_I have to reach Lady Sonia,_ I thought as I dashed through the winding corridors of the fortress. Please, let her not be too angry. Please...

I drew to an abrupt halt outside the closed door – not closed all the way, I realized; it was open a crack – of one of the meeting rooms, hearing voices drift from inside. Voices I recognized.

"So, in the end, you failed to defeat them, didn't you?"

I knew that mocking, sarcastic voice all too well. It was Lady Sonia, no doubt about it.

"I only introduced you to Lord Nergal out of respect for your rank," she continued. I wondered who she was speaking to. "I was mistaken, though –" and I could just see that familiar smirk spread across her face – "to think a former royal soldier would be—"

She was cut off abruptly. "Next time will be different, I swear it!" said another female voice anxiously.

_Vaida._ I bit my lip. Well, at least it didn't sound like she was being praised.

"I beg of you, give me one more chance!" pleaded Vaida. Now _this_ was a side of her I had never seen.

Ringing, mocking laughter echoed through the room, something I well recognized.

"One more chance?" echoed Lady Sonia's voice mockingly. "Surely you jest."

"Without Lord Nergal's good word, I'll never fly again!" whined Vaida. "Not as a royal wyvern knight, at least! Please! Another chance!"

I risked a glance through the crack of the door. Vaida was facing Lady Sonia, looking ready to fall begging to the floor at any moment, her hands clasped together nervously in front of her, eyes alarmed. The other's arms were folded across her chest as usual, glittering gold eyes staring venomously down at the wyvern lord.

"Ah, but you're quite skilled at begging, at least," commented Sonia spitefully, stepping backwards, eyeing Vaida like she was a bug on the floor. "Desist," she said, coldly. "You have fallen from our grace, and nothing will change that. Just be grateful. You are an outsider, so you are spared the Fang's judgement."

The other woman was silent. I gloated silently outside the door, happy to finally be rid of her.

But was it right to think like that? She was stealing all the glory, that was true; and not even a member of the Fang. And she had failed. We knew the price of failure. So it _was_ reasonable to think like that...

"You stink of failure," said Lady Sonia icily, eyes hard. "Leave me to breathe in peace."

Vaida stared at her for a moment, hate brewing in her eyes, then turned towards the door. I stepped back hurriedly as the door banged open, and she stormed past me, muttering curses under her breath.

Sonia's head whipped around, dark hair flying, and she sighted me. "Ursula, are you there?" she queried.

"Yes, Lady Sonia," I answered cautiously, peering around the doorway.

"Come in," she ordered, and I obediently entered the room.

"Tell me. Where have you been?" Her eyes met mine, boring into them, like she could read my thoughts. I shuddered inwardly, but remained standing where I was.

"I'm sorry," I began. "I...was delayed." I swallowed. From what I had seen with Vaida, she did not appear to be in a good mood. "It...was my horse."

"And you let yourself be delayed by your horse?" she asked mockingly.

"I –" My voice trailed off, and I nodded briefly.

She looked at me coldly like she was going to say something; apparently thought better of that, and tossed her head. "Very well then. Now, listen closely."

I braced myself, ready for an explosive lecture.

"There are two types of people in this world, Ursula," she said softly, and dangerously, but not angrily. "Those chosen to lead and those fit only to serve: human refuse. That's all. Only two types."

I blinked. What was she talking about?

"I am the former, a perfect specimen chosen by Lord Nergal." A small smile curved across her red lips. "You want to be like me, don't you, Ursula?"

The question was laid out there in the open, like she was inviting me to contradict her. What should I say?

"Yes, of course," I answered respectfully, bowing my head slightly.

"Then you must use the refuse to your advantage. Treat them as equals, and they will only drag you down." She nodded, and continued. "That woman Vaida is a good example. She treats the trash as though they were people. That dooms her to failure..." There was a malicious glint in her golden eyes, that told me what exactly she thought of Vaida. "She truly is a fool."

I was silent, processing all this information. Did that mean I should become like her, looking down coldly upon everyone, caring about no one but herself?

"You, however," she said softly, leaning closer to me, golden eyes drilling into me again. "You, I like. You must take care." She paused, regarding me. "It would be a shame to see you fail as Vaida did."

I blinked. "I...I understand. Thank you, most gracious Lady Sonia."

She nodded once, briefly, then turned and exited with a flourish, dark waves of hair rippling behind her, long red sash trailing on the ground.

I watched her go, puzzled, frozen in the middle of the chamber. What exactly was she trying to implicate?

Her words still rang in my ears, whispering, asking, nagging.

_Treat them as equals, and they will only drag you down._

Did that mean I shouldn't have given that staff to that girl back in the village? Did that mean I should look down coldly on the Reed brothers as she did? Did that mean it was right to despise Vaida?

_She treats the trash as though they were people._

But how could you determine who was 'trash' and who wasn't? What about the Reed brothers and the Angel of Death, my fellow Four Fangs? What about the girl Nino? For all her timidness, she was quite gifted with a magic talent. Or was she just another tool to be used, like Brendan?

Like Lloyd and Linus? Like Jaffar?

Like me?

_That dooms her to failure..._

Trying to banish the thoughts from my mind in vain, I turned down the opposite corridor and fled.

_She truly is a fool._

_

* * *

_

A/N: I apologize for the shortness. Hopefully, next chapter will be longer. I'm kind of more focused on working on Jealousy right now, but...yeah. And I wrote this Sonia one-shot...if you want to, read it.

Nino: SHAMELESS PLUGGING!

Winteress: Oh, nuu. They're _back._

Miss Daisy: -wearing sunglasses- Oh yeah.

Quickening: -nods-

Woodbark: -wearing mini-sunglasses- Te-te.

Winteress: Okay now, be good. Otherwise you're goin' on vacation again. XD

Quickening: But we like vacation, Winty-sama. We get to hang out with all the hot guys like Morgan Leah-

Winteress: STOP SPOILING THE DRUID OF SHANNARA! Now, get to work! And shut it!

* * *

Lady Fencer: Hey! Yes, we all love Woodbark...And we're all in on the Lloyd fan club, aren't we? XD Send me your fic. I'll edit it before you post it.

Random Person: Uh, well, thanks for reviewing! XD

Genocideking Archfiend: Yup, banes of existence. It's kind of a love/hate relationship, ne? You two have a funny argument on your bio. And yeah, I do write about her cuz she's neglected. Poor Ursula. Her story is sad, isn't it? And the Reed brothers, too. And I like making people feel more sympathetic towards characters. (-hinthint-coughSoniacough- XD) Thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

Nino: Well, ha ha! This fic is better than the Sonia one!

Sonia: ¬.¬ THAT IS NOT TRUE!

Ursula: THIS one is the best!

Miss Daisy: -.-;; You're not a muse. Get out of here.

Ursula: -grumbles and leaves-

Quickening: -sighs and puts Woodbark to bed- It's late guys, get to bed...And review! –smiles-

Nino: -yawn- Review! Yes! Review! –falls into bed and promptly goes to sleep-


End file.
